We
by Saaraa
Summary: Kali pertama iris samudra melihat sosokmu, adalah kala ... [Noctis x reader, AU! happy ending canon, romance, friendship, dll. RnR?]


Kali pertama iris sebiru angkasa berlabuh pada sosokmu ialah kala kau tergesa memasuki kelasnya. Menggenggam botol air minum, kemeja dan _blazer_ tampak basah—melekat dengan tubuhmu. Derak yang tercipta akibat pintu digeser sedemikian keras mengarahkan seluruh atensi penghuni kelas ke arahmu.

Kau mengambil langkah pasti. Mendatangi seorang gadis dengan surai pirang cerah. Oh, tentu—seluruh insan di kelas tahu bahwa sang gadis adalah biang masalah, penindas, dan berkepribadian busuk. Tapi, apa yang mereka tak tahu adalah, bahwa ada orang yang berani menentangnya.

Maka kali ini, hanya heran yang terpasang di setiap ekspresi, kala kau menarik sudut bibir dan menumpahkan air di atas kepalanya.

"Kalau kau punya waktu senggang untuk mengusili orang yang tak kaukenal," ujarmu, dengan silabel yang ditekan. Kembali merasa jengah kala mengingat lokermu diselipi gelas berisi air yang siap tumpah ketika pintunya dibuka. Kau tak membawa seragam cadangan, oke? "—lebih baik perbaiki dulu riasanmu yang berantakan."

Gadis itu menggertak gigi. Tangan terkepal erat, siap melepas sebuah tamparan. Siapa kau? Berani melawannya, menantang sikap permusuhan yang tak akan kaumenangi. Setidaknya itu baginya.

Namun sebelum adu hantam terlaksana, pemuda bersurai biru keabuan bangkit dari kursinya. Kau menggulirkan irismu ke sudut mata. _Oh. Sang Pangeran._

"Ada yang butuh ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah?"

Prompto Argentum mengerjap. Ia tak memiliki reflek secepat itu untuk mencegah suatu keributan. Kau menggeleng, lagi-lagi—memasang senyum. Menatap telak bola mata samudra yang pun menyorot ke arahmu.

"Tidak. Poinku sudah tersampaikan. Aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke Kepala Sekolah," sahutmu, melempar pandang pada gadis satunya. "Jika orang ini masih cari gara-gara."

Dan kau memutar tubuh sepenuhnya, melangkah, serta pergi dari ruang itu.

Noctis Lucis Caelum melirik kecil pada gadis yang urat malunya menonjol hingga ubun-ubun kepala, lalu menghela napas. Kembali duduk di kursinya, dan meloloskan kuapan.

_Aku mengantuk._

_Oh. Apakah dia punya seragam cadangan?_

Noctis terdiam sesaat. Sebelum ia berdiri kembali dari kursinya dan berbisik pelan pada kawannya, "Prompt, ayo keluar sebentar."

* * *

**Final Fantasy XV** © Square ENIX

**Warnings**! Noctis/_Reader_, AU! _happy_ _ending_ _canon,_ male! Lunafreya, _drabble_, alur maju-mundur, _romance_, _friendship_, _possibly OOC_, _typo(s)_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

_Recommended soundtrack_: **Suara** **Hati** © Graddy Angetto feat. shilkefair (KOSAN 95 _Original Soundtrack_)

**We** by Saaraa

* * *

**Memories**

"Oh, iya! Kalau tidak salah kau tidak sekelas dengan kami di tahun pertama. Ya, kan, Noct?"

Noctis mengangguk menanggapinya. Kau merotasi bola mata, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu kisah lama!" ujarmu. Namun, Gladio yang duduk di sebelahmu mendengus, tak setuju akan ucapanmu. Kisah lama justru yang membuat itu pantas untuk dibincangkan, bukan?

"Kau cukup liar juga, ya."

Ada gelengan yang kauberikan. Masih berimplikasi dengan topik, Noctis akhirnya berujar dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak sadar kalau dia suka menindas. Aku tidak memerhatikan gunjingan yang beredar, sih."

Ignis yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pengamat kini ikut andil dalam konversasi, namun tetap fokus pada jalan dan kemudi Regalia. "Memangnya kau punya salah apa dengannya?"

"Justru itu!" Kau merengut kesal. "Tidak ada. Kurasa dia hanya usil pagi-pagi, ingin mengerjai orang, asal memilih korban, lalu lokerku kena. Tapi tentu saja dia salah target. Anak murid yang lain juga tak berani menghentikan. Seingatku dia cukup berpengaruh, makanya yang lain apatis. Kurasa ia juga tak berani membalasku karena Noct angkat suara."

Prompto membentuk senyum simpul. "Kudengar sejak itu dia juga tidak pernah menindas orang lain lagi. Jadi, baguslah."

"Tapi, tingkahnya itu absurd sekali," kau sekali lagi berujar, menggeleng lelah bila mengingat itu.

"Yah, tapi karena kejadian absurd itu juga aku jadi mengenalmu," Noctis menjawab ringan. Ada ukiran senyum pada bibir tipis sebelum ia menutup pelupuk mata, sedikit merosot pada kursinya, agar bagian samping kepalanya dapat bersandar pada pundakmu. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai di Lestallum."

Kau duduk dengan kaku, mengerjap. Tak tahu harus apa. Lirikanmu terpaku pada kepala bersurai biru gelap yang ada di bahumu. Mengerahkan seluruh suara yang tercekat pada pangkal tenggorokan hanya demi menjawab, "Oke."

Gladio kirimkan seringai dan Prompto terkikik-kikik. Sementara sang Penasihat melirik dari kaca di hadapannya. Kau menautkan kedua alis, sadar bahwa ada hangat yang menjalar hingga ruas pipi.

* * *

**Worry**

"Satu di sana! Iggy!" Noctis berseru, memberi peringatan akan prajurit berlapis besi yang siap ayunkan senjata. Ignis menghindar, dalam satu serang, musuh lumpuh menemui tanah.

Kau memacu langkah, lalu melempar pedangmu, tertancap mengenai tengkuk sang robot. Sihir membalut tubuh dan ragamu berpindah, mengapit kepala robot di antara kaki dan merontokkan kepalanya.

Kau menoleh, mencari sisa-sisa yang dapat dikalahkan.

Namun kau tak sempat menyerukan nama si pemuda beriris samudra ketika kaulihat ayunan kapak besi siap mengiris leher Noctis. Kau mencabut pedangmu, melemparnya ke depan Noctis dan berpindah tempat.

"OI!"

Atas reaksi tulang belakang, Noctis merengkuh perutmu, mengempas pedangnya ke belakang, menggunakan magis dan tenaga yang tersisa untuk berpindah tempat. Prompto menembak dan mengakhiri musuh terakhir yang hampir menebasmu.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?!"

Jatuh beralaskan pantatnya, Noctis mengatur napas. Pun kau yang berusaha meredakan jantung yang berdentum keras, seolah kabur dari rongganya.

"Se—seram!"

Kau berbalik untuk memastikan sang Putra Mahkota baik-baik saja. Namun satu yang tak kauekspektasi, kedua telapak tangan Noctis yang terbuka bersua dengan pipimu, agak sedikit keras. Ia biarkan tangannya menangkup wajahmu.

Kau tersentak, tahu ada sedikit rangsangan rasa sakit di sisi-sisi muka.

"Kau bodoh!" Noctis menyergah. "Apa kau gila? Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi! Kaudengar aku?!"

Kau terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hampir menangis untuk suatu alasan. Entahlah. Apakah itu soal bayangan bahwa sukmamu begitu mudah melayang oleh satu tebasan sederhana. Atau fakta bahwa si Pangeran menatapmu, dahi berkerut dan rahang mengeras ngeri, serta pipimu yang terasa berdenyut. Rasa khawatir hadir pada wajahnya di saat yang sama. Sarat akan emosi yang tak bisa disederhanakan dengan hanya sebuah definisi.

"Ma— ... maaf."

Noctis menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya cepat. Mendekap tubuh mungil yang kehilangan tenaga. Menenggelamkan puncak hidung pada tengkuk.

Oh, Tuhan.

Seberapa kau tak tahu bahwa jantungnya nyaris kehilangan seluruh detaknya ketika membayangkan sebuah kematian yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

* * *

**King**

Kau berdeham, singkirkan serak dari kerongkongan. Padahal, Ignis telah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak mengonsumsi kripik terlalu banyak. Namun, tetap saja, kala bermain _game_ dan menghabiskan sisa waktu, wajib sekali untuk mencemil keripik dan minuman berkarbonasi, bukan?

Kau memerhatikan Noctis dan Prompto yang tengah seru dengan _controller_ di masing-masing tangan. Tampilan layar tipis televisi yang lebar menunjukkan pertandingan mobil. Maka, kau berdiri dari sisi kasur sang pangeran, dan berujar, "Noct, aku akan mengambil air putih."

"Eh?" Noctis tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari layar. "Aku bisa meminta _maid_ untuk mengambilnya."

Pun, Ignis menawarkan hal yang sama, "Apa perlu kuambilkan? Kurasa kau belum terlalu familiar dengan Citadel."

Gladio hanya melemparkan pandangan singkat sebelum berujar, "Dapur di bawah. Dari kamar, pergi kanan, telusuri lorong hingga bertemu dua tangga, ambil sisi kirinya."

Kau tersenyum tipis. "Mudah. Tak apa, aku bisa ambil sendiri."

Ya—tentu saja. Istana ini memang kolosal. Namun, kalau hanya pergi mencari dapur, tentu mudah, kan?

.

Setidaknya—itu apa pikirmu.

Kau mengusap tengkuk ketika mendapati berada di tengah koridor yang asing. Ponsel pintar kautinggalkan di kamar Noctis, maka sekarang sama sekali tak ada bantuan yang dapat kauandalkan.

Lalu bagaimana selama kau berkeliaran, kau belum menemui satu pekerja pun untuk ditanyai?

Meski dengan alis bertaut dan nalar yang tumpul, kau tetap melangkah, berharap menemui seseorang. Harapmu terealisasikan kala di tikungan, seseorang yang kau tahu pasti siapa muncul di hadapan. Ah—lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang diketahui oleh seluruh Insomnia.

"Raja Regis," kau menyapa, memberi tundukan singkat dan kirimkan senyum sederhana. Ketika irismu menangkap orang lain di sebelah Regis, kau juga memberi salam. "Lord Amicitia, Sir."

"Clarus, pergilah duluan," Regis bertitah. Maka sang Tameng mengangguk, mendahului rajanya.

"Jadi …." Regis menggerakkan tongkatnya. Sepasang tungkainya bergerak perlahan, gesturnya berkata padamu untuk mengikuti. Itulah yang kaulakukan. "Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Kau tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku tadi sedang bermain di kamarnya bersama Prompto dan yang lain, tetapi aku haus dan ingin mencari minum. Seperti yang Anda lihat, ternyata aku sangat payah soal mengingat jalan."

Regis menggeleng. Kau tak bisa berhenti melihat wajahnya yang dibingkai oleh surai keabuan. Beberapa helai telah menjelma putih lesi. Sosok ayah yang tampak sangat penyayang—dan memang itulah realitas yang ada. Kau tersenyum tipis.

"Istana ini memang luas. Dan kalau kamu penasaran soal para pekerja, aku memang memberikan hari libur untuk akhir pekan seperti ini. Hanya sebagian yang bekerja, kebanyakan _staff_ dapur untuk menyediakan makanan."

"Ah, begitu," kau merespon. "Pantas saja."

"Tetaplah berteman dengannya." Regis mengambil langkah pada belokan selanjutnya. "Ia tidak membuka hati pada banyak orang dan aku senang kalau dia mempunyai satu atau dua teman yang loyal."

Kau mengirimkan cengiran. Memang, sejak kali pertama melihat Regis, yang ada pada diri pria tua itu adalah kasih teruntuk putranya. "Tenang saja. Meski dia pemalas dan canggung, dia adalah teman yang baik. Dia setia kawan dan tulus hatinya. Jadi, aku juga tidak keberatan berteman dengannya."

Regis lalu menoleh padamu, menatap sepasang irismu. Kau mengedipkan pelupuk mata, bingung mendadak.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai pangeran." Itu sebuah pernyataan.

Kau menggeleng. "Tidak. Status penting bagi rakyat dan masa depannya, tapi bagiku, dia hanya … Noctis. Ya, maksudku—tentu aku tahu apa tanggung jawabnya dan apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai 'teman si Pangeran'. Tapi, kurasa sebagai seorang kawan, dia adalah kawan baikku. Sesederhana itu saja." Usai memberikan eksplanasi, kau terdiam untuk sesaat. "Maaf. Apakah itu sangat kurang ajar?"

Tawa kecil sang Raja lolos. "Tidak. Kejujuranmu bagus."

Begitu sadar, kau dan Regis telah sampai pada sebuah pintu besar. Raja memberi sedikit tenaga pada pintu itu dan visual dapur yang besar hadir pada jarak pandangmu.

"Tapi, kau tahu …," panggil Regis. Kau memerhatikan baik-baik. "Seandainya ada hal yang lebih dari sekadar seorang _kawan_, kurasa aku akan menyetujuinya."

Setelah itu, Regis memanggil dua pelayannya. Memintanya menyediakan satu botol air. Dua pelayan perempuan paruh baya mengangguk, tersenyum, dan akhirnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Regis.

"Uhm," salah satu pelayan memanggilmu. Kau menoleh, menunggu hal apa saja yang akan dilontarkan olehnya. Namun, kurang lebih—kau paham apa yang akan disampaikan, terutama ketika melihat senyum tulus si pelayan.

"Ini botol airnya. Lalu, wajahmu merah sekali, Nona. Biar kuantar Anda kembali ke kamar Pangeran Noctis."

* * *

**Princess**

"Lama tak bertemu," Noctis mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Senyumnya merekah tanpa ia bisa tahan. "Jun."

Junafreya Nox Fleuret terkekeh. "Ya, Noct. Rasanya sudah lama."

Ini adalah momen kala ia baru saja lulus dari jenjang sekolah. Regis menggelar pesta dansa sederhana untuk merayakan wisuda sang putra. Beberapa orang terdekat dan tamu penting diserahkan undangan, termasuk kedua pangeran dari Tenebrae. Meski memiliki banyak prosedur rumit dan membuat kesal, Juna tetap bersyukur pada akhirnya dapat melangkahkan tungkai di Insomnia. Nilfheim menjaganya—tapi itu tak penting.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kamu," Juna berujar. Pangeran bersurai secerah sang surya meraih _macaroon_ di belakangnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Noctis.

Noctis mengangkat sebelah alis, tersenyum, dan menerimanya. "Apa ini jadi hadiah kelulusanku?"

"Yah, untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa memberi kamu itu," Juna menjawab, tertawa. Lalu, pandangan si _oracle_ lurus pada sosokmu yang tengah berbicara pada seseorang yang asing. Entah siapa. Ada tawa yang kaukirimkan dan gestur yang hangat. Tidak kaku, gugup, atau pun canggung. "Dia yang kamu ceritakan, ya? Dia cantik."

Noctis melempar arah pandangnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk. "Ah … ya. Dia pintar bicara dan bersosialisasi."

Juna setuju. Terlihat dari caramu mengukir kurva pada bibir dan menatap lurus lawan bicara. _Empire waist dress_ hitam sederhana membalut tubuhmu. Ujung roknya yang hanya mencapai lutut bergoyang senada dengan gerak tubuhmu yang luwes.

"Apa Raja Regis telah memutuskan siapa yang akan jadi pasangan kamu?"

Noctis mengunyah _macaroon_, lalu tertawa. "Aku tak ingin memikirkan itu untuk sekarang, sih."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Yah …," si surai biru menggantung kalimatnya. Ada arah tatapan yang jelas mengarah ke siapa. Juna mengukir senyum tipis pada bibirnya. "Tidak saja. Untuk sekarang."

Lalu, seusai berbicara dengan pria yang sopan, kau memutar tubuh. Irismu mencari sosok yang telah secara tak langsung memaksamu untuk menghadiri pesta. Oh, wajar. Ini kelulusannya, yang berarti juga kelulusanmu dan Prompto. Lalu saat menemukannya, senyummu ditampilkan. Cengiran hingga telinga yang membuat Noctis mendengus pendek.

"Ah, kamu dicari oleh putrimu, Pangeran."

Noctis tersedak udara. Ia menoleh menatap Juna untuk sesaat, sebelum pengelakan—yang Juna tahu tak benar sama sekali–termuntah dari bibirnya, "Siapa–dia bukan …."

Juna menggeleng-geleng. Menepuk ujung pundak Noctis, lembut. "Dia akan senang bila bisa berdansa dengan kamu. Susul lah dia."

Noctis mengalihkan wajah yang menghangat sebelum langkah kecilnya membawa dirinya padamu. Juna terkikik kecil.

"_May gods give you their best blessings_."

* * *

**Dance**

"Kau berbicara dengan Lord Junafreya?"

Noctis mengangguk. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Kau mengerjap, lalu menatapnya. Menilik setiap sendi wajah dan gurat ekspreksi yang terbentuk dari sang pangeran. Lalu, kau tersenyum tipis, menerima uluran tangan.

"Kau tahu," kau kembali mengangkat suara, kala langkah kalian melinjak lantai dansa. Musik mengalun lembut, belasan pasang mata tertuju pada Noctis—atau dirimu, entahlah. Tak penting. Namun rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan, jadi terserah lah. "Putri dengan gaun toska–di dekat pilar itu, tuh–dia manis. Apa dia dari kerajaan tetangga? Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya dan sedikit berbasa-basi."

Noctis mendengus melalui hidung. Ia menaruh sebelah tangan pada pinggangmu, membawamu mendekat, menghidu harum sekar yang halus. "Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dengan formalitas begitu."

Kau meloloskan kikik kecil. "Dasar."

Sisanya hanya hening dan denting piano yang melatari seluruh situasi. Namun, sisa senja itu terasa hangat dan tenang. Biarlah begitu saja.

* * *

**Newspaper**

**_A Lovely Dance Between the Prince and a Princess. Will She Become Our Future Queen? _**

Kau menjatuhkan sikat gigi yang menggantung di mulutmu. Dengan tergesa, kau mengempas kertas koran yang sempat kauremat. Kau tak peduli jatuh ke mana. Sebab kini kakimu melangkah terburu-buru di dalam apartemen, lalu membentur kaki meja.

Kau mengerang sakit. Berikutnya, kau meraih ponsel, mencari nama seseorang yang tampaknya paling memahami situasi politik dan masyarakat di Insomnia, lalu meneleponnya.

Ketika kau merasa panggilanmu diangkat, kau menyergah panik, "Apa-apaan ini, Iggy!"

_"Ya, soal itu. Kalau kau membacanya, mereka tidak bermaksud buruk. Hanya beberapa foto dan narasi soal … indahnya dansa kalian." _

"Bukan itu masalahnya?! Kenapa–aku bahkan bukan seorang putri! Dan, dan–_ratu_?"

Kau mendengar sebuah tawa kecil.

_"Kenapa, aku tak melihat adanya masalah."_

Kau menggeram. "Noct berbicara apa soal ini?"

_"Kau tahu dia, kan?"_

"Biar kutebak," ujarmu, memijit pelipis. "Dia mengalihkan topik."

Ignis tidak sampai hati mengungkit soal Gladio dan Prompto menggoda Noctis sepenuhnya, maka ia hanya menjawab terkaan yang benar, _"Ya, begitulah."_

Kau menutup telepon. Lalu menarik napas panjang, kau menghelanya. Menutup seluruh wajah dengan tangan dan menjerit tertahan.

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka dan ibumu muncul dari sana, ia melemparkan senyum menggoda.

"Oh, ya, sayangku, kau tahu sesuatu soal—putri yang berdansa dengan Pangeran? Oh, teman-teman Mom di tempat kerja membicarakan itu semua … tapi, sepertinya seseorang tak pernah bercerita soal kisah romansanya. Bagaimana, yaa~?"

Kau tersenyum kaku.

"Yah, soal itu …."

* * *

**Nightmare**

_–dug!_

Kau tersentak, mengangkat pelupuk cepat. Untuk sesaat, kau yakin bahwa detak jantung itu adalah yang terakhir. Namun tidak. Saat merasakan dentum di dadamu, kau tahu–jiwamu masih di sana. Kau menarik napas, lalu menghelanya berat. Bola mata melirik sang Pangeran di sampingmu yang tertidur dengan napas yang teratur.

Kau bangkit dari posisi tidur, lalu memijit pelipis.

"Apa-apaan …," lirihmu, sehalus napas. Lalu berikutnya, kau bangun pelan-pelan, pergi keluar dari tenda. Usai menutup tenda, kaududuk di atas kursi lipat yang Ignis telah siapkan sebelumnya untuk menikmati makan malam.

Api unggun telah padam, maka sebagai gantinya kau mengangkat tanganmu, membuat sebuah api kecil di atas kedua telapak tangan.

_Sialan. Mimpi buruk, kok, di waktu-waktu sekarang._

Oh–memang. Tidur seharusnya waktu untuk melepas penat. Namun, ketika menyelami alam mimpi dan yang kautemukan adalah napasmu tercekat likuid, paru-parumu diisi oleh air laut yang asin–ya, tentu membuat jengah.

Saat mendengar suara langkah dari balik punggung, kau menoleh. Mendapati Noctis menguap, lalu memberikan jaket hitam kulit padamu. Kau tersenyum tipis, melepaskan kedua tangan hingga bola api lesap, berikutnya kau mengenakan jaket itu.

"_Thanks_. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Noctis mengambil tempat di sebelahmu. Dia mengangguk. "Aku hanya mendengar seseorang keluar dari tenda. Ada apa?"

Kau terdiam sesaat. Kejujuran adalah pilihanmu. Itu lebih baik daripada membikin bualan dan malah membebani hati. "Mimpi buruk."

"Heh …," Noctis merespon. "Soal?"

Kau merotasi bola mata, tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak akan mau tahu. Intinya melibatkan soal tenggelam."

"Ah, ya. Kau memang tak bisa berenang."

Kau kali ini tergelak. Meninju lengannya main-main. "Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!" serumu, lalu kala sadar bahwa ini pukul tiga subuh, kau menutup mulut dengan tanganmu. Noctis mendengus.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik tunggu sampai sarapan datang saja."

Kau mengerjap, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali tidur? _Kau_? Noctis? _Unbelievable._"

"Hei," si Pangeran protes secara verbal dan melalui bibir yang merengut. "Kerjaku tidak hanya tidur, tahu?"

"Ya, ya. Seperti aku akan percaya saja. Di minggu pertama kita kenal ketika SMA kau mengatakan hal yang sama dan berikutnya kutemukan kautidur siang di pinggir _gym_."

"Oh, itu hanya sekali!"

.

"Jadi," Gladio berujar dengan suara yang serak. Ia mengusap sudut mata. Pelupuknya masih terasa berat. "Belum ada yang menang taruhan, ya?"

Prompto mengangguk. Kini ia mulai bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya karena jelas–rasa kantuknya telah hilang, diusir oleh sedikit keberisikan yang hangat. "Mereka agak ... bodoh, sih. Mereka sadar perasaannya masing-masing tapi merasa orang yang mereka suka tidak menyukai mereka."

Ignis menguap. "Aku sarankan kalian kembali tidur. Masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum pagi datang."

Namun, tentu saja–siapa Gladiolus Amicitia jika ia tidak memiliki hobi untuk mengerjai Noctis? Maka dengan senyum lebar, sang pelindung calon raja berujar, "Kalau begitu, tambahkan 100 gil. Aku tetap yakin bukan Noct yang akan menyatakannya duluan."

Prompto nyaris tergelak senang. Dia adalah manusia yang setia kawan, oke?

"Oke! Setuju. Aku tetap dukung Noct, dia jantan, tahu!"

"Tidur, teman-teman."

* * *

**Same**

"Prompto?"

Prompto membalik tubuhnya. Saat melihatmu, ia tersenyum lebar, menyapa, "Halo! Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Kau mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. Mengusap belakang kepala, kau sungguh tidak yakin bagaimana harus menyampaikannya. Prompto menunggu sabar dengan senyum tipis. Ia dulu adalah anak yang mudah gugup dan ia paham rasanya bingung mengungkapkan sesuatu.

Yah—meski biasanya kau tak mudah dibungkus sikap canggung, namun kali ini ialah pengecualian.

Kau memasukkan sebelah tangan pada kantung _blazer_, kemudian berujar, "Uhm … kau tahu caranya diet?"

Prompto memiringkan kepala. Kau buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah! Kau tahu–ehm, aku yakin Noct bukan tipe orang yang berteman karena fisik, tapi, yah, aku ingin lebih sehat dan … apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Begitu kausadar, si surai pirang cerah sudah terkikik. Kau mengerutkan dahi, lalu semakin giat bertanya, "A–apa, sih? Kenapa, kenapa?"

Prompto menggeleng. Ia mengirimkan senyum yang yang secerah mentari. Oh, rasanya sudut-sudut bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tertarik hari ini. Ditambah rasa hangat yang ada, senyum semakin terbentuk. "Tidak. Kau memang sedikit _chubby_, tapi kurasa tak masalah, kan?"

Kau mendengus, lalu menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk. "Uhm, _well_ … aku berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya sebagai sosok pangeran, tapi, kurasa untuk berdiri di sisinya kita perlu menjadi yang terbaik, kan?"

_Ya__, ya._ Prompto terkikik. _Tentu saja._

Dengan nada yang amat ceria, Prompto kembali berujar, "Oke! Besok pagi kita lari bareng, ya."

Kau termenung sesaat, lalu terkekeh. "_Thanks_, Prompt."

* * *

**Background**

"Oh. Kecapnya habis. Apa salah satu dari kalian dapat membelinya ke _minimarket_?"

Kalian menatap Ignis sebelum pandangan beralih pada satu sama lain. Dengan cengiran lebar, kau menggulung sebelah lengan seragammu dan mengangkat tangan.

Noctis dan Prompto melakukan hal yang sama dan ketiga suara remaja berdendang, "_Rock_, _paper_, _scissor_!"

Kau membuka telapak tangan di hadapan, sementara Noctis dan Prompto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kau bisa selalu menang dalam hal ini?" Prompto bertanya, meratapi kekalahannya. Kau terkekeh kecil, tak memberikan jawaban. Sang Pangeran beriris samudra hanya mendesah, lalu mengajak kawannya untuk bangkit dan membeli kecap.

Setelah keduanya melangkah keluar dari pintu apartemen, kau akhirnya duduk di hadapan meja makan, memerhatikan si Penasihat yang tengah sibuk dengan sepanci makanan.

"Jadi, Ignis Scientia, ya …."

Ignis menoleh melalui bahu, memberi anggukan.

Ada hening yang mengisi situasi dan detik jam yang bergelantungan di udara sebelum kau kembali membuka suara, "Untuk mengecekku?"

Kau melihat si pemuda dengan bingkai kacamata yang dipernis mengkilat itu tersentak. Pundaknya berjengit dan timbre suara yang bertanya terdengar kaku, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kau terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong. Yah, kaudatang dan membawa bahan makanan 'berlebih' yang bisa dimakan pas untuk empat orang. Kalau memang cadangan bahan makanan itu untuk Noct buat hari-hari selanjutnya, kurasa kau akan membedakan menunya."

Ignis menutup panci. Kini uap putih yang serupa serat-serat tembus pandang itu hanya bisa lolos dari lubang kecil di atas panci.

Akhirnya, ia menatap sepasang bola matamu. "Yah … Gladio bilang Noct mendapat teman baru, jadi …."

"Tak apa," kau menyahut, menopang dagu dengan sebelah lengan, lalu melihat pada pandangan di balik jendela kaca. Hamparan kota Insomnia yang entah bagaimana selalu memanjakan mata. "Itu wajar. Tak aneh kalau kalian berhati-hati soal dengan siapa Noct bergaul."

Ignis terdiam. Oh, tentu–pun soal Prompto, Ignis melakukan penelusuran sederhana mengenai latar belakangnya. Bahwa sang pemuda berhelai secerah surai singa itu adalah anak dari sepasang orang tua yang sederhana. Orang tua yang sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Kau tersenyum kecil menatap Ignis. "Kalau setelah mengevaluasiku dan ternyata aku tidak pantas sebagai temannya yah …." Kalimat itu teretas di tengah. Lalu anggukan kecil kauberikan–lebih teruntuk dirimu sendiri. "Tak apa."

Dan–di sana, Ignis menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Kau menyatukan alismu, tak paham.

"Kau juga tidak bisa berbohong," balasnya. "Tidak mungkin 'tak apa', kan? Bukankah kau temannya?"

Matamu membola. Lalu pada sekon ketiga, tawamu pecah jadi serpihan. "Sesuai kata Noct, kau memang temannya yang paling teliti dan hebat."

Kali ini, sosok beriris sehijau gulma mengerjap. Ia mengerutkan dahi, nyaris tak bisa percaya akan pendengarannya. "Noct bercerita soal aku?"

Kau mengangguk. Kali ini sadar ada rasa semangat yang keterlaluan ketika berseru, "Sering! Dia juga suka bercerita soal Gladiolus. Meski kebanyakan mengeluh soal seberapa latihan rutinnya membuat lelah, sih. Oh, kau juga suka membawakannya kue, kan? Itu enak sekali, loh. Noct membagiku dan Prompto setiap kali kau membuat _dessert_."

Bohong kalau tidak ada rasa bangga serta senang kala pemuda itu berujar pelan, "Terima kasih."

Kau menyengir. Tak lama, sang Pangeran dan si pirang pulang. Saat mereka melihatmu seberapa seru kau dan Ignis bertukar kata, mereka bertanya. Namun kau menggeleng, terkikik.

Tak apa lah, mereka tak usah tahu untuk sekarang.

* * *

**Will**

"Aduh!"

Kau mengaduh keras kala pantatmu telak bersua dengan pualam. Gladio mendengus, menaruh pedang pada pundaknya.

"Segini saja?"

Noctis menghela napas, mengusap peluh yang juga hadir pada dahinya. "Sudahlah, Gladio. Ini baru minggu keduanya."

Prompto berniat menyela, namun ia tak yakin harus selipkan hidung pada perkara ini. Sebab, tentu—di satu sisi ia paham mengapa Gladio keras pada semua orang, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dan di saat yang sama si pewaris takhta ada benarnya.

Ignis membetulkan kacamata. Ia tak mengikuti latihan rutin hari ini, eksistensinya sebatas untuk mengawasi.

Gladio menepak jauh-jauh alasan itu. Suaranya absolut dan penuh determinasi, "Tidak. Prompto juga sama, kan? Ketika dia memilih jadi temanmu, maka ada hal yang harus dia tanggung."

Terkutuklah kemampuan sang pelindung dalam menyusun kata-kata. Ignis kali ini menengahi, "Maksud Gladio adalah, ini demi kebaikan kalian. Saling melindungi lebih baik daripada tak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan kalau Noct bukan Pangeran pun, kemampuan pertahanan diri tetaplah penting."

"Yah ...," Prompto bergumam. _Itu benar._

Kau bangkit dari duduk. Meski pegal merajai seluruh badan dan sakit membuat betis serta lenganmu berdenyut, kau tetap melangkah pasti dengan pedang barumu.

Menggunakan magis dan terbiasa akannya memang tak mudah. Tapi dahimu yang mengkerut dan keringat yang telah meliputi nyaris setiap sudut tubuh tak akan kaubiarkan sia-sia.

"Kau ringkih," Gladio kembali memprovokasi. "Apa kau bisa? Atau kau menyerah saja?"

"_Gladiolus_," Noctis sekali lagi memanggil. Kini alisnya menukik. Sejak kecil, ia memang paham seberapa baja sikap si Tameng. Namun, rasa-rasanya hari ini Gladio jauh lebih—mengesalkan. Kalau Noctis tak mengenalnya, ini terasa serupa niat permusuhan.

Pun, kau tak ingat Gladio menjadi seorang berengsek ketika kali pertama kau berkenalan dengannya. Namun memikirkan posisinya dan orang yang ia lindungi—kau paham situasi yang ada.

"Jangan membelanya, Pangeran."

Kau menarik sebelah sudut bibir. "Aku tak butuh dia membelaku, kok," ujarmu. Kau tahu itu sedikit arogan—namun, menaburkan bumbu sengak dalam ucapanmu kali ini rasanya sedikit diperlukan.

Noctis mengerjap. _Oh, iya. Dia memang begini orangnya._

"Aku memang lelah dan magis ini membuat kepalaku pening. Tapi, aku tak menyerah dan _tidak akan_."

Gladio tersenyum. _Tangguh, ya. Sia-sia khawatir._

"Jadi," kau menyahut dengan suara agak serak. Barangkali sehabis ini kau tumbang—secara harfiah. Terserah sajalah.

"Ajari aku."

* * *

**Crystal **

Oh, tentu–setelah seluruh ini, bagaimana kau masih memiliki harap? Junafreya menjalankan tugasnya. Seusai itu, jiwa sang pemuda retas, berpisah dari raganya. Memorimu samar. Hanya rusuh dan kekacauan yang menyesakkan dalam sisa-sisa ingatan.

Juga, sang iris biru yang sempat menitikkan bulir air dari sudut-sudut matanya. Kau rasa yang lain tak sadar dan situasi itu tak pantas jadi konsumsi khalayak, maka–kau diam saja.

Belum lagi kala Ignis kehilangan visualnya, dengan bukti goresan pada sepasang bola mata indah–tampak begitu menyakitkan.

Atau soal Prompto yang tak sengaja jatuh dalam tangan Ardyn. Ditawan, terisolasi dalam jeruji dingin berinti besi. Seluruhnya, ini–sungguh memuakkan. Tak bisakah, demi Eos–ada kedamaian, bahkan bila itu hanya secercah?

Sebab, setelah semuanya, apa yang tidak bisa masuk dalam kadar toleransi ialah ketika kau melihat ke dalam sebuah kristal ungu. Bercahaya serta sendu. Tenggorokanmu rasanya merapat. Kata-kata terkunci di ujung lidah.

Namun begitu sadar, seruanmu menjadi fokus perhatian semua insan, "NOCT!"

Prompto tahu bahwa kau akan segera melangkah mendekat, maka dengan reflek, ia menggenggam lenganmu. Kau mengerutkan dahi, menoleh melalui bahu. Ada protesan yang hendak disuarakan. Namun alih-alih, kau kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah kristal dan kembali menyergah, "NOCTIS!"

_Sialan, sialan, sialan–sialan! _

"Hei–," Prompto memanggil. Suaranya sengau. Sama. Menahan tangis.

"APA!"

Kau membalikkan tubuh, menyentak bebas lenganmu dari genggaman si pirang. Lelah. Dari berbagai aspek. Seluruh emosimu terkuras dan rasanya jantungmu terlalu dihujam sesak hingga bernapas pun sulit. Di saat yang sama, relungmu hampa. Ada kekosongan yang besar dalam diri, hingga tak paham lagi bagaimana menambalnya. Sakit.

"Bagaimana …," kau melirih. Kini menunduk, membiarkan sesuatu yang menyeruak dari sudut mata tumpah.

_Bagaimana, tanpa dia?_

Gladio dan Ignis geming. Tak ada alasan untuk segera bergerak. Tak ada keperluan agar segera jalani hari. Wajar untuk frustrasi dan menyalahkan keadaan, lebih-lebih untuk sekarang.

Prompto menghela napas panjang, mendekapmu erat. Mengusap belakang kepala dan menenangkan isakan yang tercipta entah sejak kapan.

_"Cengeng."_

Kau hampir bisa mendengar cemooh sang pangeran. Alangkah baiknya jika sindiran yang sebetulnya hangat itu betulan bisa kaudengar.

Ah–

* * *

**–Gelap**

"Hei."

Kau melihat ke belakang, lalu tersenyum tipis. Telapak tangan menepuk rumput di sebelahmu. Iris ikut mengulas senyum tipis, lalu duduk bersisian. Gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa itu bersandar padamu, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau lelah?"

Kau terkekeh, meneguk satu kaleng alkohol dingin yang kauambil diam-diam dari kulkas. Talcott mungkin akan menegurmu–namun itu urusan belakangan.

"Lumayan," kau menjawab. "Kau sendiri? Apa pertarungan tadi membuatmu terluka?"

Iris menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau?"

Kau mengangkat lengan kanan yang memegang kaleng, lalu menunjukkan sikumu. "Hanya sedikit tergores. Tak masalah."

Iris mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap angkasa dan milyaran serpih bintang yang tumpah-ruah. Sesuatu hal yang telah ia lihat selama setengah dekade ini. Tak berubah, tak berganti. Letak bintang akan berubah-ubah, tentu, oleh karena teori rotasi dan revolusi. Namun, itu saja. Sisanya yang ada ialah kesendirian yang gelap.

"…. Sudah lima tahun, ya."

Kau tafakur untuk sesaat. Lidahmu mendadak terasa pahit kala menjawab, "Ya. Sudah lima tahun."

Sejak hari itu, menjalani hari seperti biasa adalah pilihan yang diambil. Membantu orang-orang, singkirkan daemon, menjaga satu sama lain. Namun meski tawa bisa tercipta di antara gelap dan rasa syukur dapat timbul untuk hal-hal kecil, tetap saja–rasanya berat.

Rasanya seluruh harapan diempas rengsa, menyisakan kesendirian yang amat sangat. Rasanya kau kehilangan sesuatu barang yang berharga, tapi kau tidak bisa menemukannya seberapa keras pun mencari. Rasanya serupa ketika teman-temanmu saling berbicara dan bersenda gurau, namun, hanya kesepian yang ada pada dirimu.

Begitu sadar sesuatu kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata, kau mendongak, tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Rasanya jadi mudah menangis kalau membicarakan ini."

Iris menggeleng. "Maaf aku mengungkitnya," sahut si gadis bersurai secerah kayu jati. Ada ragu-ragu membaluti pikirannya sebelum Iris lanjut bertanya, "Apa kau … baik? Maksudku, Gladdy dan yang lain merasa kau selalu memaksakan diri."

Kau terkekeh. Gawat. Semakin tertawa malah rasanya semakin ingin menangis. Mengusap bulir yang jatuh melintasi pipi, kau menyahut, "Tentu tidak. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Ini gelap sekali."

Kedua lengan Iris terbuka. Kali ini, ia merengkuhmu. Kau sadar bahwa masih ada sisa-sisa serpihan tawa kecil yang miris.

"Ini gelap sekali."

* * *

**Satisfy**

"Noct, kau pernah berpikir kira-kira bagaimana hidupmu kalau kau bukan seorang pangeran?"

Hari itu senja di tahun kedua SMA. Untuk sebuah kebetulan, kalian ada dalam satu kelas. Kini kala matahari perlahan merangkak ke balik horizon dan sebagian besar manusia telah berpulang ke rumah masing-masing, kalian masih singgah di kelas, mengisi catatan harian kelas.

Noctis mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia menolehkan kepala pada jendela, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu surai biru gelapnya perlahan.

"Pernah," sahutnya.

Kau tidak mengangkat pandangan dari buku. Lanjut memberi guratan di atas kertas, kau kembali bertanya, "Lalu? Kalau disuruh memilih, kau ingin menjadi Pangeran atau tidak?"

Noctis bergumam untuk sesaat. "Kupikir aku akan tetap memilih posisi ini."

Atas jawaban itu, kau mengangkat wajahmu. Rahangmu terbuka, membuat Noctis tersenyum timpang dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menaikkan dagumu dan menutup mulut.

"Jangan melongo, hei. Kenapa kau kaget sekali, hah?"

"Oh, tidak," kau membalas, berdeham. Sedikit malu sebab kau percaya tampangmu tadi seperti orang tolol. "Hanya saja, kupikir kau akan memilih sebaliknya. Kau tahu, menjadi warga biasa, ada kebebasan, ada pilihan untuk bermain sesuka hati …."

Noctis menggaruk belakang kepala. Berikutnya ia mengambil buku yang tertindih di atas lenganmu dan lanjut menulis bagiannya. "Tapi, dengan menjadi pangeran, aku bisa memilih orang yang ingin kulindungi, kan? Yah–setidaknya itu apa yang diajarkan Ayah padaku."

Kau mengukir cengiran. "Benar juga."

"Aku pernah bertanya padanya tahun lalu, sebelum memutuskan tinggal sendiri ketika SMA," lanjut Noctis. Kini ia menyampirkan poninya ke balik telinga. "'_Ayah, apa kau puas?'_"

Kau menatap sang pangeran, sebelah alis terangkat. "_'Ayah, apa kau puas?'_ Maksudnya?"

"Aku berniat bertanya, _'Ayah, apa kau puas? Melindungi orang-orang yang bisa kaulindungi, sesuai yang kauajarkan.' _Aku tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu, tapi dia paham maksudku. Dia membalas, _'Ya, Noct. Aku puas.'_"

"Aww," kau terkikik. "Ayah yang baik dan penyayang, Raja yang adil dan bijak. Oh, aku cinta Lucis," kau berkelakar, membuat Noctis mendengus. "Tapi, serius," ucapmu selanjutnya, menyiratkan bahwa kalimat yang akan datang bukanlah sarkasme, lebih-lebih ejekan. "Kurasa ayahmu sangat hebat. Dan meski terkadang kau kekanak-kanakan–"

"Hei."

"–tapi kau dididik dengan benar. Yang paling penting, kau tahu prioritasmu, apa yang ingin kaulakukan. Itu keren, loh," ujarmu pada akhirnya.

Noctis membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sebelah milikmu yang telah kaubuat. Sebuah bukti bahwa pengurus kelas hari ini telah mengerjakan bagian mereka. Lalu, si iris sebiru samudra mengirimkan senyum padamu.

"_Thanks_."

* * *

**Years**

Saat mendengar kabar itu, kau langsung beranjak dari Lestallum ke Hammerhead. Memakai sebuah motor yang Gladio pernah berikan padamu sejak Eos direngkuh gelap, kau melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Saat sampai, kau tahu kau sedikit terlambat.

Sebab yang lain telah berkumpul dan sang Pangeran telah datang. Kau turun dari motor, hampir membantingnya sebab terburu-buru mendatangi Noctis.

Noctis sadar akan sosok seseorang yang melangkah datang setelah membikin sedikit keributan dengan motornya. Kau memacu sepasang tungkaimu, berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Noctis tersenyum tipis. "Hei."

"_'Hei'_? Setelah sekian lama hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan?" ujar Gladio, mendorong pundak Noctis main-main. Lelaki dewasa itu tertawa kecil.

Prompto melihat sosoknya dengan takjub. Barangkali tak percaya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang di hadapannya ini bukan hasil dari imajinasinya. "Ini betulan kau, Noct!"

"Oh ya?" Ada tawa di sana.

Ignis ikut mengukir senyum pada bibirnya. "Kau membuat kami menunggu."

"Yah," Noctis membalas. "Bukan mauku."

Apa–sebaiknya bagaimana? Lagi-lagi kata-kata tak ingin terucap dari belah bibirmu. Lagi-lagi kau terpaku layaknya orang bodoh, hanya memandang lelaki yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat di mana kau menaruh hati.

Noctis sadar akan kebisuanmu. Maka sang lelaki mengusap ponimu, menyampirkan helai rambut ke balik telinga.

"…. Hei. Kau baik? Kau gemukan, ya?"

Kau menghantam lengannya sekuat tenaga. Yang lain terkesiap akan pukulan mendadak yang kaulabuhkan pada Noctis.

_Gemukan?_

_Setelah sepuluh tahun, itu kalimat kedua yang dia ucapkan?_

Noctis tertawa. "Aku bercanda."

_Jadi? _

_Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

Prompto menatapmu, tak bisa menahan senyum untuk suatu alasan.

Kau meneguk ludah. Menatap sepasang bola mata yang mengarah langsung padamu. Oh. Ia kurus. Tulang klavikulanya tampak jelas, menonjol di balik kulit putihnya. dia berkumis sekarang. Garis rahangnya lebih tegas, lebih dewasa. Bukan berarti kurang atraktif–hanya, belum terbiasa. Surai biru keabuan sudah memanjang, membingkai wajah itu.

"…. Apa kau puas?" lirihmu. Sebuah kata-kata yang entah bagaimana lolos dengan lancar.

Noctis membulatkan mata, lalu tersenyum. Tulus. "Ya," jawabnya. "Aku puas. Sekarang, ayo masuk ke dalam. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kita lakukan."

* * *

**Life**

Suara kicau burung yang lembut menabuh gendang telingamu. Sinar sang surya terasa begitu nyaman, membuat siapa pun yang dibasuh di bawahnya serasa tenang. Hangat dan membikin rileks. Namun, sebuah suara memanggilmu namamu lembut.

Kau perlahan mengangkat pelupuk. Apa yang hadir dalam pandanganmu ialah cakrawala biru beserta serat-serat awan yang mengapung. Kau merasakan rumput lembut yang menjadi alasmu.

_Oh–ini nyaman. Aku ingin tidur lagi, ah._

"Kau harus bangun, sayang," sebuah suara menegurmu lagi, kali ini dibubuhi tawa kecil. Kala mendengar suara lelaki paruh baya yang familiar, kau segera membuka mata dan bangkit menjadi posisi duduk.

Kau melihat sisi kirimu, arah suara berasal, dan panggilanmu tertuju padanya, "Raja Regis …."

Ada satu kehadiran insan lain yang kausadari. Menengok ke kanan, ibumu di sana, mengirimkan senyum cerah. Kau mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, lalu berdiri di atas kedua kakimu dan menatap kedua manusia di hadapanmu. Saat memproses informasi rasanya tak berhasil, kau kembali terduduk.

"Ini pasti mimpi. Raja Regis, Mom, kalian sudah … tidak ada, kan?"

Regis mengangguk. "Tapi, kau masih hidup."

Ibumu menyetujui melalui tatapan, lalu ikut menambahkan, "Makanya, kau harus membuka mata, sayang."

Kau mendengus, menekuk lutut. Tak pernah kaubayangkan bahwa sinar sang surya betulan merindukan.

"Tak mungkin," sahutmu. "Kalau aku masih hidup, aku tak mungkin di sini, bertemu kalian. Eos begitu gelap, kalian tahu? Lalu, lalu–setelah sepuluh tahun, Noct dia … dia kembali. Kami melawan Ardyn, semuanya terasa begitu kacau, dan–"

Kau berjengit kala tangan lembut ibumu menangkup sisi pipimu. Senyumnya adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kauingin lihat lagi. Oh. Gawat. Bagimu, sering menangis ialah tanda kelemahan. Sesuatu yang tak akan kau tunjukkan dan biarkan jadi ekshibisi sesama. Namun ketika dunia yang kautahu runtuh, rasa-rasanya tak salah jika agak sering menitikkan air mata, asal bangkit dan berusaha jalani hari.

Tapi, apakah–masih bisa?

Apakah sempat?

"Aku lelah, Mom," akumu. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan kalau … dia pergi lagi."

_Karena, ketika sadar–aku sayang, sayang sekali padanya._

Raja Regis mengusap puncak kepalamu. "Noctis anak yang kuat. Tapi, meski begitu, dia juga butuh penopang. Percayalah pada masa depan, Nak. Terus berharap pada mereka. Akan ada hal yang baik bila kau tidak menyerah, kau tahu itu."

Kepala ibumu bergerak menyatakan persetujuan. Ia mendekapmu untuk yang terakhir kali. Setidaknya bagimu. Kau membalas rengkuhannya, menaruh wajahmu pada pundaknya.

"Kamu sayang dia?" tanya ibumu. Kau mengangguk.

_Tentu saja. _

"Kalau begitu, bukalah matamu, sayang. Bangunlah–semua menunggumu."

.

.

.

Kau perlahan mengerjap. Tubuhmu serasa berat dan sulit sekali bahkan untuk menggerakan sebuah jari. Apa yang selanjutnya menyambutmu ialah seseorang dengan ekspresi yang dipenuhi tarikan garis rasa khawatir dan ia menyerukan namamu.

_Ah … déjà vu._

Kau mengerahkan seluruh tenaga hanya untuk menyahut, "Noct …."

Lalu berikutnya, sadar akan apa yang terjadi, kau berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidur. Kepalamu menoleh, memindai lingkunganmu, untuk sadar sebuah kerusuhan yang telah terjadi. Reruntuhan di mana-mana, tumbuhan liar berarakan dan berserakan tanpa tahu arah.

Kau mengerjap.

_Kenapa aku bisa melihat jelas?_

Sadar sesuatu, kau menoleh pada Noctis, menyahut keras, mengesampingkan luka yang berdenyut, "Matahari!"

Noctis tertawa kecil, menghela napas lega. Dari posisinya yang berlutut, ia duduk dengan kaki bersila, lalu mengangguk.

Prompto bersorak bahagia. "Aku takut sekali! Kau tidak membuka matamu!"

Gladio menepis itu sesegera mungkin, "Jangan bodoh. Ia tak akan mati hanya dengan begitu."

Sementara itu, Ignis menggeleng-geleng. Pemandangan yang telah lama tak ia lihat. "Kalian berisik sekali, loh. Pagi baru saja datang, secara harfiah."

Kau melihat tubuhmu sendiri, lalu menyentuh perpotongan lehermu. Usai itu, kau menatap Noct kembali. "Aku hidup."

Noctis mendengus melalui hidung. Ia memberikan usapan gemas pada puncak kepalamu, menjadikan suraimu sengkarut. "Itu yang sedari tadi berusaha aku pastikan."

_Aku hidup._

_Kita hidup._

Kau menendang sudut-sudut bibirmu. Rasa bahagia merekah terlalu luas. Maka tanpa aba-aba, kau meraih tangan berurat sang pangeran, menggenggamnya erat. Untuk suatu alasan Noctis juga menggores senyum pada bibir tipisnya. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya lagi untuk mengusap sudut pipimu yang tadi digurat oleh serpihan batu. Luka kecil. Kau bahkan tak lagi bisa merasakan sakitnya sebab kini rasa lain yang lebih hangat membuncah dalam dada.

Lalu di saat yang sama, suara kalian berdendang, "Aku sayang kamu."

Dan kalian terkekeh. Menikmati momen sebelum Gladio berseru dramatis, "Argh! Prompt, bagaimana? Hasil taruhannya? Seimbang, kan?"

Noctis mengangkat sebelah alis, curiga. Prompto tergelak hebat. "Seimbang, sih. Astaga, sudah ditunggu sekian lama, ternyata malah menyatakan di saat bersamaan!"

Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya sebab dirisak oleh rasa keingintahuan, "Kalian taruhan?"

Ignis mengangguk. Tanpa diminta pun, lelaki dewasa yang sudut matanya tergores bekas luka memberi penjelasan, "Mereka bertaruh siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaan duluan. Gladio mendukungmu dan Prompto mendukung Noct."

Noctis menatap tidak percaya. "Kalian menjadikan _aku_ bahan taruhan?"

Kau tertawa soal itu. Ketika para lelaki saling bertukar kata-kata dan memprotes, kau tersenyum tipis. Menatap sang surya yang sinarnya menghangatkan seluruh insan di Eos. Ignis menepuk-nepuk pundakmu. Kau terkekeh kecil.

Bukan akhir yang buruk, kan?

Meski berbagai hal terjadi, lalu setelah perjalanan panjang yang membikin resah, luka di hati, serta sedikit trauma–pada akhirnya, ini apa yang kauinginkan.

Kau bangkit dari posisi duduk, menepuk-nepuk lututmu. Dengan satu langkah, kau mendekati Noctis. Sang Raja berbalik, membuka lengan secara naluriah ketika kau merengkuhnya.

Kau tertawa kecil.

"Ayo pulang."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Apa ini HAHAHAHAHA. Klise dan _helplessly romantic_. _But I do enjoy a lot when making this fanfic. I also make a fanfiction about chocobros, so please wait for it_. Akhir kata, _thank you_ yang udah mau baca! Uhh, pengen main ulang FFXV. Noctis dan kawan-kawannya itu bikin jatuh hati banget.

* * *

**Epilog**

Kau membuka lokermu. Namun tanpa kau sadari, sebuah gelas plastik berisi air yang telah disandarkan pada bagian dalam pintu lokermu jatuh. Isinya tumpah membasahi kepalamu dan suraimu menjadi lepek karenanya.

Beberapa murid yang melihat terdiam dan berbisik-bisik. Kau mengambil napas dan menghelanya kesal. Menoleh ke samping, kawan satu kelasmu mengerutkan dahi, lalu berujar, "Uh, oke. Aku tidak akan bertanya apa kau akan baik-baik saja atau tidak–karena wajahmu tampak kau ingin menghajar seseorang–tapi aku cukup yakin ini kerjaan anak kelas 1."

Kau mengerjap, menukikkan kedua alis. Terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk paham dengan rasa jengkel di hati, "Ohhhh. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan tambang swasta itu, ya."

Temanmu mengangguk, lalu ikut membuka loker, mengambil sepatu khusus sekolah, dan menukar sepatunya dengan itu. "Kalau kau ingin mengonfrontasinya, lebih baik nanti."

"Kenapa."

"Kelas 10-1 itu ada Pangeran Noctis, kan? Kurasa tidak baik membuat keributan di sana?"

"_What_?!"

Temanmu melonjak kaget. Kau mendesah, menutup pintu loker.

"Kenapa, kenapa dia harus di situ?" tanyamu, lebih pada diri sendiri, dan memijit pelipis.

_Apa sebaiknya aku memarahinya ketika pulang sekolah? Tapi kalau begitu, masalahnya sudah basi dan baju seragamku juga sudah mengering! Tak ada gunanya! Tapi di saat yang sama, Thelma benar. Ini hal bodoh untuk mencari gara-gara di kelas Pangeran. _

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, berikutnya kau mengangkat wajah, berujar dengan tekad yang bulat, "Baiklah. Aku tak peduli. Dia seorang pangeran? Ya, sudah. Aku tak mencari masalah dengannya. Lagipula, biar sekalian si pangeran tahu, kalau salah satu putri aristokrat bertindak seenaknya!"

Kawanmu itu terkekeh kecil. Memberi tepukan pada pundakmu, dia berujar, "Baiklah, kutemani."

Bila kau berpikir ulang, jika hari itu kau memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kelasnya, dan membuat sedikit "keributan"–akankah hari-hari akhir di mana kau bahagia bersamanya akan datang?

Entahlah.

Tapi, yang begini rasanya tepat.


End file.
